Nosotras
by Zontaurop
Summary: Drabbles sobre lo que sienten las chicas de Twilight en algunos momentos de su vida. A partir de Bella, los demás serán drabbles normales porque no tengo ninguna canción que me anime a hacerlos musicales.
1. Alice

**Espero que les gusten estos drabbles que se me ocurrieron con algunos fragmentos de mis canciones favoritas**

Alice

_Un día más te quiero…Aún sin verte_

Y te sigo viendo cada día, pienso en el espacio que nos separa, esperando que alguna vez nos conozcamos. Cada vez que te veo en mi cabeza, me alegro de verte, cada vez que veo tus ojos, aunque sean de color escarlata, siento calidez en ella.

_La espera se hace eterna…Sé que eres especial...Me fio de mi intuición_

Por fin salgo de este frío lugar, gracias al mejor hombre del mundo…Pero se estropeó cuando me dijo "Lo siento, lo tengo que hacer". Y en éste fuego interno, me aferro a la única cosa que me hace sentir segura...Tu rostro, tus ojos, tus labios…Jasper. Te daría todo para que quitases esa mueca de sufrimiento de tu rostro de ángel.

_Solo sueño brillar en el inmenso cielo…Para regalarte mi brillo cada mañana_

**Shé&Elena-A 700 km **

**La primera canción, le digo que serán solo las chicas.**


	2. Rosalie

**Otro más, esta canción me encanta!**

**Disclaimer para todos los capitulos: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía**

Rosalie

_Somos uno, pero no el mismo…Conseguiremos soportarnos_

A veces es tan niño, no lo soporto…Pero algo en mi me dice que lo aguante, porque va a ser alguien muy importante en mi vida. Pero esta vez, me siento mal porque me preguntó por mi pasado.

_Pregunté demasiado, más que mucho_

Miles de preguntas tontas hace, pero cada vez siento que nos conocemos mejor. Estos meses a tu lado han sido extraordinarios, pero un solo sentimiento lo ha echado todo a perder. Un sentimiento al que llamamos _sed_.

_No me diste nada, pero ahora eres lo que tengo_

Y salgo a buscarte por mi propia cuenta, paseando por las calles en tu busca. Intento captar tu olor, pero es difícil de detectar. Entro en un callejón y allí te veo, acurrucado contra la pared. Corro desesperada hacia ti, tú te levantas con rapidez y yo me echo a tus brazos. Antes de que digas nada, planto mis labios sobre los tuyos. Porque se que has sido hecho para mi…Emmett.

_Tendremos que soportarnos el uno al otro_

**U2&Mary J. Blige-One**


	3. Esme

**Hi ! Volví porque hoy no tuve instituto espero que les gueste**

Esme

_Sentí como si nadie me escuchara_

Entro en la ducha y pienso mientras el agua cae sobre mí. ¿Y si no hubiera perdido a mi bebé? ¿Y si no hubiera decidido tirarme desde aquel risco? Instintivamente toco mi vientre, el vientre que un día llevó a esa cosita hermosa que durante tan poco tiempo fue mía. Pienso directamente en que hubiera sido humana de haber sobrevivido mi niño, ahora mismo estaría bajo tierra de haber sido así.

_Fuera de la oscuridad y hacia el sol_

Pero entonces me doy un golpe con mi palma en la frente, si hubiera pasado eso no habría reconstruido esas casas que Rose y Emm destrozaron, no habría podido ver como Alice arrasaba un centro comercial mientras Jasper seguía su estela cargado de bolsas, no hubiera podido asistir a la preciosa ceremonia que selló el amor de Edward y Bella o no habría certificado como Renéesme crecía con Jacob a su lado…Simplemente no habría conocido al amor de mi existencia…Carlisle.

_Pero no olvidaré a todos los que amo_

Porque sé que nada hubiera sido igual si las no hubiera escapado de Charles

_Extenderé mis alas y aprenderé a volar…Y escaparé_

**Breakaway-Kelly Clarkson Me encanta esta cancion**


	4. Bella

**Vamos allá! Otro drabble**

Bella

_De tus ojos prisionera, de tus labios carcelera y esclava de tu amor_

Le miró tantas veces, le observo de arriba abajo y pienso que es imposible que se haya fijado en mí. No tengo nada en especial, de hecho soy demasiado corriente. Le quiero tanto, desde sus ojos dorados hasta su piel marmórea…

_Eres tú la última pieza del rompecabezas de mi vida_

Llegaste a mi vida como si nada, fui tu prisionera desde que me hundí en tus ojos, desde que probé el sabor de tus labios. Y me abrazas fuerte cuando Alice quiere llevarme a cualquier sitio, porque no quieres que me vaya de tu lado.

_Eres la parte que me complementa_

Sin ti no hay un yo, sin yo no hay un tú. Lo que no tiene uno lo tiene el otro equilibrándonos. Por ejemplo, tu gran agilidad y mi gran torpeza. Porque cuando tu te mueves yo me muevo contigo, como su tu fueras la Luna y yo la Tierra.

_Que si tú eres la Luna, yo seré la Tierra_

**Rompecabezas-Fondo Flamenco **

**Dejad reviews porfas**


	5. Victoria

**Otro drabble**

Victoria

Cuando vi por primera vez a James, supe que iba a ser muy importante en mi vida. Él era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero. Hasta que los Cullen lo mataron. Me sentí perdida en el mundo, ni Laurent me podía ayudar. Se apagó la luz de mi amor, nunca volverás porque dejaste de existir, ahora no sé qué hacer, nada me queda sin ti. Venganza, es lo único que pasa por mi cabeza. Mientras recluto este ejercito de neófitos pienso que ellos no tienen la culpa, todos estos críos a los que convierto, no tienen la culpa de que James muriera, pero morirán por él. Sé que no hay mucha esperanza de derrotar a los Cullen, pero podría eliminar a la humana. Esa débil humana que estropeó mi existencia, por la que mataron a mi compañero…A mi James. Cada vez que veo a Riley me pregunto también por qué le hago esto, le doy esperanza cuando sé que nunca podré olvidar a James. Me esfuerzo, hago todo lo que está en mi mano para quererlo…Sé que ahora no puedo quererlo plenamente, pero algún día lo querré más que a mi vida.

**Apartir de ahora no van a ser musicales, serán solo lo que sienten las chicas. Espero que os guste y dejeis reviews**

**Atte: Orugita**


	6. Renéesme

**Otro pequeño drabble...Dedicado a las personas que sufren cuando no tienen a alguien importante a su lado especialmente...**

Renéesme

Jacob se ha ido…Se ha ido de mi lado. Se enfadó con Billy y con toda mi familia por un motivo que no me querían explicar. Lloré mucho, demasiado. Me deshice en lágrimas durante tres días. Maldije a mi tía Rose, maldije a mi padre, maldije a todos los que en mi familia odiaban a Jacob. Lo que más dolor me causa es saber que en las noches no vengas a verme, porque aunque esa noche sea corta, el amanecer llegará y tú no estarás a mi lado. Y escapo en un ataque repentino de furia, a mis bien cultivados 17 años había desarrollado mi fuerza de vampira y la puerta quedó destrozada, echa astillas. Corrí por el bosque con lágrimas en los ojos, que me impedían ver. Llegué hasta el gran árbol en el que habíamos grabado nuestras iniciales cuando era pequeña. Rozo la J con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo la madera rugosa. Cierro la mano y le doy un puñetazo al árbol, rasguñándome los nudillos y dejando una profunda marca en el tronco. Grito, suelto todo mi dolor por no tenerte a mi lado, te maldigo a ti también Jacob Black por abandonarme y mis lágrimas cada vez salen más fácilmente, cayéndose al suelo y mezclándose con la tierra. Estoy cansada de llorar, me siento y me auto compadezco. Pero tu voz llega a mis oídos, llenándome de vida otra vez. Como si fuéramos dos enamorados que no sean visto en milenios, yo me lanzó a tus brazos y sin pensarlo te doy el primer beso. Ese primer beso que selló nuestras vidas…Jacob.

**Es bonito, pero me sentí mal por un momento por los Cullen.**


	7. Leah

**El último drabble...**

**Disclaimer: Ya sabeis, lo reconocido no es mió**

Leah

Y cuando observo a mi hermano Seth jugar con esa pequeña niña de rizos noche me recuerda cuando nosotros éramos pequeños. Yo le enseñé a hacer las tartas de barros más perfectas, le enseñé a hacer los globos de agua más mejores para tirárselos a Jacob, Quil y Embry, yo le enseñé a trepar a los árboles sin caerse. Sonrió con añoranza, ahora eso se lo tendrá que enseñar a la niñita, para que sea una niña jovial, divertida y considerada. Y aunque no lo he aceptado, tengo cierta envidia, yo también quiero encontrar a mi media naranja, para olvidar el daño que hizo Sam en mi corazón y olvidar que Emily, mi prima, me traicionó de la peor manera. Pero no les tengo rencor a ellos, si no a mí por ser tan tonta, ahora simplemente busco mi lugar en la vida. Porque antes solo nos preocupábamos de ver quien era capaz de comer hierba o de comprarnos chucherías en la tienda de enfrente, ahora luchamos contra criaturas sobrenaturales…Y nosotros formamos parte de ellas.

**Para los que leyeron ''Elecciones y Sentimiento'' la niña de la que hablo es Karen, la hija de Erick y Bella. Bueno espero que os haya gustado lso drabbles y que me sigais lyendo en mis otras historias y que me gustaría agradecer a los que dejaron reviews y los leen**

** ...GRACIAS...**


End file.
